fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Stewart
Justin Stewart is a major protagonist from Power Rangers Turbo. He is best known as the Blue Turbo Ranger and the first youngest character at the age of twelve to become a Power Ranger in the entire franchise. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Stewart is a professional wrestler currently signed to X-Treme Crossover Federation (XCF) on the Beatdown brand, where he is the XCF Ultimate Champion in his first reign, Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) in their developmental branch, APEX Underground, and Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE). Background * Series: Power Rangers Turbo * Species: Human * Age: Early twenties * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 216 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) XCF, APEX (AU), UWE * Debut: 1997 * Status: Active * Billed from: Angel Grove, California * Allies: Haruhi Suzumiya (wife), most Power Rangers * Rivals: Astro/Space Rangers * Twitter: @TurboBlue Professional Wrestling Career X-Treme Crossover Federation Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Monster Killer (Calf Slicer) * Storm Blaster (Hammerlock Cradle DDT) * Turbo Clash (Belly-to-back Inverted Mat Slam, sometimes from the second rope) * Turbo Overload (Lifting Single Underhook DDT from the top rope) – used rarely; last resort * Turbo Spinout (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) Signature moves * Blue Siren Neckbreaker (Running Somersault Neckbreaker or a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker) * Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron * Discus Clothesline * Diving Knee Drop * Figure-four Leglock * Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster * Flying Armbar * Fosbury Flop * Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up * Frog Splash * Mountain Blaster Bomb (Kneeling Ganso Bomb) * Multiple DDT variations ** Reverse Turbo Overload (Lifting Inverted) ** Tornado ** Turbo Hanger (Crucifix dropped into a Sitout) ** Turbo Shifter DDT (Springboard Moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an Inverted) * Multiple kick variations ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Enzuigiri ** Pelé Kick (Backflip) ** Roundhouse ** Soccer, sometimes while using an opponent's knee as leverage or to the chest of a standing opponent from the ring apron ** Spin ** Super * Multiple Suplex variations ** Car Crash (Bridging / Release Dragon) ** High-angle Belly-to-back ** Snap, sometimes into the turnbuckles ** Turbo Suplex Special (German followed by a Sitout Belly-to-back Wheelbarrow Facebuster) – adopted from A.J. Styles ** Vertical lifted and dropped into a Neckbreaker Slam * Muta Lock * Over-the-shoulder Back-to-belly Piledriver * Morphenomenal Forearm (Springboard Forearm Smash) – adopted from A.J. Styles; used rarely as a finishing move * Rack Bomb (Argentine Powerbomb) – adopted from A.J. Styles * Running Swinging Neckbreaker * Siren Blaster (Springboard Shooting Star Plancha) * Sliding Forearm Smash * Springboard 450° Splash * Turbo Spinout II (Corkscrew Senton Bomb) * Turbo Blaster Blitz (Two punches followed by a shoot kick followed by a backfist followed by a Lariat) * Turbo Charge (Sidewalk Slam) – adopted from Adam Park Managers Nicknames * "The Hardcore (Turbo) Ranger" * "The Phenomenal (Turbo) Ranger" Entrance themes * "Shift into Turbo" by Fulflej (1997 – 2016 / AU; July 18, 2013) * "Power Rangers Turbo, Go!" by Jeremy Sweet (1997 – present; used while teaming with the original Turbo Rangers on occasions) * "Phenomenal" by CFO$ (AU; August 15, 2013 – present / UWE; 2016 – present) Championships and Accomplishments X-Treme Crossover Federation * XCF Ultimate Championship (1 time, current) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:XCF Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers